1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator apparatus, and more particularly to a wind-power and hydraulic generator apparatus that uses wind power to generate a water jet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic generator has a rotatable water turbine. A water jet generated by a water jet machine drives the water turbine to rotate. However, the water jet machine needs to be fed on extra electricity to generate the water jet and this is not economically efficient and ecologically friendly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wind-power and hydraulic generator apparatus to mitigate the aforementioned problems.